


to replace the love

by werewolfy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band), produce x
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfy/pseuds/werewolfy
Summary: Apa salah Wooseok skeptis dengan konsep, bahwa romantical love bisa menggantikan familial love seperti yang kerapkali didengung-dengungkan?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	to replace the love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Produce X 101 itu acara idol survival show Mnet  
> X1 dalam naungan Swing Entertainment  
> Up10tion adalah boy-group jebolan TOP Media
> 
> Karakterisasi mereka went along the way of this story 
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini, adalah apresiasi untuk teman-teman yang telah mendukung saya di Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2019. 
> 
> One night’s fragment and fragrance mendapatkan penghargaan Best In Character Alternate Universe Oneshot. 
> 
> Werewolfy mendapatkan Newcomer. 
> 
> Thank you very much for your amazing support!

Kalau boleh teriak bangsat tanpa bakal dipecat, sudah dari tadi Wooseok teriak.

Harusnya ia tidak diikutsertakan ke area pemukiman ini. Daripada melihat anak-anak yang sama seperti dirinya, menginginkan pemenuhan kebutuhan perasaan pengakuan dari orang tua. Alih-alih, mereka hanya dapat sesekali, sementara yang selama ini Wooseok kenali hanya abusi.

Seringkali orang yang berkuasa, justru memberlakukan asas manfaat. Berhubung mereka yang memberi gaji. Semacam memiliki _power_ atas para pegawai yang hidup bergantung padanya. Lupa kalau bukan karena kacung-kacung yang cakap nan setia, mana bisa suatu perusahaan atau pemerintahan berjalan?

Konteks yang 18 jam terakhir Wooseok umpati ialah yang terakhir. Harusnya ia tidak dibawa. Mending duduk dekat pintu yang tergantung plakat _Board of Director_. Tinggal _update schedule_ para manajer disambi mengecek prospek proyek via email, jadi kalau BoD atau CEO tanya, ia selalu bisa memberitahu agenda para manajer hari itu; _ready to serve._ Mengatur _Flow_ properti dan surat-menyurat melalui sortirannya. Atau pekerjaan yang ia rutuki, rekap absensi dari _finger scan_ , disatukan dengan _bundle_ dari manajer keuangan. Mengecek ulang hasil hitungan per jam kerja dalam pundi-pundi uang, yang jarang sesuai beban kerja. 

Ia marah bukan karena itu. Tidak juga dengan kesablengan para pemilik saham yang rewel, takut kegagalan proyek. Jadi mereka mengumukan kedatangan ke lokasi proyek. Ya, _semua._ Meninjau medan lapangan. Peperangan, menurut kacung-kacung yang cuma bisa menelan lenguhan dan kutukan. Persetan _tender_ kemenangan. Wooseok menggodok sejumlah protes karena lingkungan yang dipakai merekonstruksi perumahan baru secara internal.

Pemukiman itu kumuh. Cat bangunan terkelupas, muram dicetak kotoran yang menghitam di dinding-dinding rumah. Beberapa atap rumah pecah-pecah. Spasi jalan antar rumah cuma per satu orang dewasa dalam berat badan normal. Rumangsa rakyat jelata lebih gampang digusur itu ada benarnya. Namun, mereka juga tak berdaya. Sampai lebih pilih Negara membeli sebidang tanah mereka alih-alih anarki mempertahankannya. Sialnya, Negara juga tak merelokasi rakyat. Rekonstruksi pemukiman ini jadi kampung wisata, mudah-mudahan tidak bakal sesengit kasus relokasi warga waktu konstruksi bandara. 

Mau tak mau, sampai para direktur dan manajer, turun ke lapangan. Beramah tamah pada rakyat. Yang penting basa-basi. Walau dari rumor beredar, di area Barat, masyarakat menghimpun orang-orang tersangar untuk bergelut.

Itu urusan humas, Hangyul dan Kookheon, yang mesti menjinakkan mereka. Wooseok tinggal menyindir betapa getir para pelakon lapangan, apalagi kalau CEO Jangnam mulai pegang-pegang pahanya di jam makan malam privat dengan vendor atau utusan pemerintah pusat.

Semua hal diremas jadi satu, yang Wooseok tak habis pikir cuma satu. Jumlah masif anak-anak di pemukiman. Ketiadaan _birth-control_ memperlebar jurang kemiskinan; mencuramkan tebing kebodohan karena tak mampu memberikan asupan menujang kecerdasan; meliarkan anak-anak dan menajamkan kenakalan karena tak memadainya pengawasan.

Sial, bagian terakhir yang tak terbukti. Wooseok serasa mencecap entah kopi apa dari suatu negara di Asia Tenggara, CEO Jangnam bilang itu istimewa untuknya. Padahal bau kopinya saja masam, begitu diseduh mirip bau makanan basi seminggu.

Karena pada kenyataannya, anak-anak itu walau ditinggal kerja atau dibuang orang tua, kumal minta ampun, mereka berlarian bebas ke sana ke mari. Tertawa-tawa memandangi, ini pertama kali ada banyak sekali orang kota datang ke kampung.

Wooseok memandangi dari atap rumah yang masih cuma dicor. Mengulum permen mint. Merasakan sengatan dingin mint menorehkan panas di lidah. Menyaksikan bocah-bocah dari area panti asuhan berkeliaran, bercengkerama dengan para pendatang.

Wooseok membiarkan pikirannya berlarian seperti anak-anak: pandangan mereka yang mendengki pada anak pejabat perusahaan. Semata karena dalam gendongan orang tua.

Seperti bercermin.

Beda. Mereka tidak ada orang tua. Wooseok ada. Tapi yang mereka inginkan, sama. Rasa punya keluarga.

“Hey,” ada yang tiba-tiba meraih lengannya dengan lembut, “kalau kamunya nanti jatuh, gimana?”

“Tangkap aku.” Wooseok memutar bola mata.

_“That’s what I do.”_

Wooseok tidak tahu mana yang terasa lebih salah, dan melelehkan. Kata-kata itu, tangan yang merambat untuk menggamit tangannya, atau tatapan teduh Lee Jinhyuk.

Bahkan dengan kedatangan direktur merangkap insinyur yang kadang jadi _geoscientist_ andalan orang-orang lapangan, Wooseok tidak seperti biasanya. Tetap terjadi: serasa ada detak yang saking kerasnya seolah mendobrak pagar rusuk. Yang tak terjadi: sensasi tergelitik sampai ujung-ujung jari.

Jinhyuk berdiri persis di sisi Wooseok yang berhenti mengayunkan kaki. Memandangi sekeping rupa _teraserring_ lahan yang terpapar, tiap undakan terbangun rumah liar, bersemut sampai menjumput mulut laut di kejauhan.

“Ini daerah riskan _land subsidience_ banget.” Jinhyuk berdecak.

“Karena undakan?” Wooseok cuma tahu sebatas itu.

“Lahan undakan sih enggak apa-apa. Cuma pembangunan yang secara spasial terkonsentrasi di lahan undakan tanpa resapan, itu baru masalah parah.” Jinhyuk merogoh saku jaket. Mengeluarkan milkis susu dan espresso. “Mau yang mana?”

“Trims.” Wooseok meraih yang bergambar karikatur sapi. “Dan kukira amblas tanah itu bukan masalah satu-satunya?”

“Ya. Ini pas musim semi aja, volume air naik secara kumulatif karena lelehan es, itu wilayah pelabuhan—kalau bisa disebut begitu sih—bakal tenggelam.” Jinhyuk memutar kepala ke belakang, menatapi bangunan yang tanah geser sedikit, bukan cuma bangunan itu ambyar. Bakal menimpa deretan rumah lain di bawahnya. Kayak domino berjajar, terus satu disentil jatuh, langsung urutan berjatuhan.

“Marathon tiga proyek enggak sehat, asli.” Wooseok mendecih. _“Just one at a time, can’t they?”_

 _“At least they give decent bonus.”_ Jinhyuk tergelak karena sorot tatap Wooseok. “Paling enggak, dibanding perusahaan lain, sih.”

Sepotong tawa Wooseok merambah celah sempit lembah. “Harusnya kamu ikut menemani tiap CEO Jangnam melobi investor pas _dinner.”_

Jinhyuk bergeming. Airmukanya tak terbaca Wooseok, kecuali jemari yang menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Sorot pandangnya menggelap.

Sedikit banyak, kehadiran Jinhyuk melunturkan keinginan Wooseok untuk lanjut mengutuk. Entah karena masih ingat betapa tenang dan penuh sayang Jinhyuk pada anak-anak malang itu; sesederhana membersihkan pipi cemong mereka, mengusap kepala tiap mungil anak yang minta camilan, atau _highfive_ dengan mereka; atau, karena ketika yang lain bisa barbar rebutan makan siang, Jinhyuk memilih menyusulnya ke sini.

Atau karena tangan Jinhyuk, masih memegangi tangannya. Wooseok menurunkan tatapan ke sana. Sampai Jinhyuk turut memandangi tangan mereka.

Jinhyuk berdeham. Menarik tangannya. “Takut kamu jatuh.”

“Kalau iya, nanti kamu tinggal ikut ketarik jatuh.” Wooseok mengangkat bahu. Berpaling. Jinhyuk tak perlu tahu airmukanya juga mendadak kaku.

Jinhyuk meliriknya terang-terangan. “Kamu maunya gimana? Kita jatuh berdua, atau aku tangkap kamu?”

Wooseok tertegun. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke samping. Kembali pada Jinhyuk yang lebih matahari dari matahari sendiri. Ini pasti mimpi tengah hari. Tangan lainnya terangkat menampar pipi sendiri. Jinhyuk malah tertawa, ringan dan seperti air dingin jatuh anggun menitik hati.

“Kamu bercanda atau bagaimana?” Wooseok menarik tangannya yang mulai gemetar.

Jinhyuk baru mau menggeleng, disela oleh seruan sebajingan, “Nah itu dia Michangelo kita!”

Seperti ditampar, bahwa Wooseok tak semestinya benar-benar merasa. Belum lagi deretan manusia yang jauh lebih berkuasa, dan bisa-bisa melumpuhkan segala inci sendi kehidupan Jinhyuk jika mereka tahu.

Ajudan CEO dan teman sependeritaannya, Seungyeon berseru lagi, “Ya, Wooseok! Kamu disuruh menyiapkan makan malam buat lobi Bos sama kepala desa.”

Kalaupun Seungyeon lihat siapa yang bersamanya, ia kelewatan jenius membikin Lee Jinhyuk kasatmata. Atau yang ditransparankan, adalah apa yang ada di antara Wooseok dan Jinhyuk.

“Memang ada restoran di sini?” seru balik Wooseok. Beringsut mempertegas spasi jarak antara dirinya dan Jinhyuk.

“Ada di atas, dekat puncak bukit. Makanya kamu disuruh ke sana duluan.” Seungyeon datang tersengal-sengal, berhenti di tanjakan jalan yang lengang. “Sialan itu CEO Jangnam. Anaknya malah ditinggal sendiri sama Hyeongjun dan Minhee.”

“Sudah biasa.” Wooseok kali ini menerima tarikan tangan Jinhyuk untuk bangun. Menggebut bagian belakang badan. Berputar lebih dulu mencari cara turun dari sana.

Jinhyuk melangkah. Suara dalam itu persis di tengkuknya saat mereka menuruni tangga spiral. “Tepis tangannya kalau mulai meraba-raba kamu lagi.”

Wooseok menahan pahit yang pecah di mulut. “Kalau di posisi itu bukan aku, apa kamu bakal tetap begitu?”

Jeda lama, setelah melewati tangga baru, “Tentu.”

Airmuka Wooseok melembut. “Bagus.”

Sekeluarnya mereka dari rumah yang setengah jadi itu, Seungyeon menyerahkan catatan alamat tempat restoran dari seorang rakyat dan amplop berisi uang tunai pada Wooseok. Kepentingan melobi kepala desa supaya mempermudah negosiasi dengan waraga.

Seungyeon membungkuk, terbatuk-batuk. “Medan jalannya berat, anjir. Gimana ini tempat dibikin kampung pelangi dah?”

“Sudah, lo napas aja dulu.” Jinhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Merogoh lagi saku jaket dan menyerahkan sisa kantung milkis. “Minum dulu, nih.”

“Jinhyuk, tangguh banget lo sampai sini duluan,” kata Seungyeon, setelah menyedot habis isi milkis satu bungkus.

“Gue gimana?” Senyum miring tersungging di bibir Wooseok.

“ _Nyusahin_ gue aja bisanya,” salak Seungyeon, sok-sok meniru logat khas warga setempat. “Bisa enggak sih enggak usah bikin CEO Jangnam kecantol sama lo?”

“Bakat alam.” Wooseok angkat bahu.

“Itu tampang lo berguna buat dua hal, kata Hangyul. Bikin orang nafsu, atau patah hati.” Lirikan Seungyeon samar banget menyapu Jinhyuk.

“Trims infonya.” Wooseok mendengkus. Menatap Jinhyuk sekilas. “Eh, duluan ya.”

Wooseok lanjut menanjak persimpangan jalan menuju restoran.

_*_

Wooseok punya kecenderungan, saat ada tangan bos merayap di pahanya, mengalihkan pikiran dengan berkesimpulan bahwa ketidakberesan manusia dewasa itu yang patut dipersalahkan adalah lingkungan terdekat. Keluarga. Orang tua.

Ya, lagi-lagi kembali ke mata rantai lingkaran setan itu. Mereka yang semestinya bertanggung jawab atas pertumbuhan orang lain dan pembentukan watak mereka.

“Tuangkan minum lagi!”

Sialnya juga, di saat seperti ini, terpikirkan oleh Wooseok, semisalkan ada Lee Jinhyuk, ia pasti takkan membiarkan lelaki atau perempuan manapun jadi pelayan merangkap hiburan sembarangan bernada seksualitas.

Harusnya sudah dari lama ia mati rasa. Bukankah marah dianggap lemah? Emosi ini lazim dianggap negatif. Seolah marah berarti kalah. Terus kalau begitu, mengapa emosi ini dimanifestasi dalam diri manusia? Ah, enak memang jadi _non-believer,_ dapat mempertanyakan logika dan kebenaran berdasar moral manusia atas apa yang terjadi.

Wooseok teringat. Dua bulan lalu. Jinhyuk membantunya jaga anak CEO Jangnam. Sang istri meninggalkan anak mereka bersama suaminya. Mereka bertengkar setengah jam di ruang rapat. Intinya, sang istri butuh _me-time_ sendiri. CEO Jangnam juga tidak bisa mengelak lagi, apalagi ketika istrinya menukas bahwa _child-sitter_ mereka diliburkan karena ada kerabatnya meninggal.

Itu momen langka di mana CEO Jangnam dan jajaran direksi merelakan Wooseok tak ikut _private dinner_. Sesekali melontar ledekan, bahwa ia lebih cocok jadi istri. Padahal yang Wooseok lakukan cuma membujuk anaknya untuk makan daripada terus-menerus ketakutan.

Kalau bukan karena Jinhyuk menahannya untuk tidak mendobrak meja, pasti 1 PC, laptop, dan dokumen, sudah hancur berserakan di lantai.

“Papa kapan datang?” Angguk-angguk mengantuk anak ini makin frekuentif.

“Sebentar lagi, Sayang.” Wooseok tersenyum. Berusaha tak menampakkan serasa organ badannya diblender jadi satu. Ia mengelus kepala anak lelaki itu.

Sekejap mata, anak lelaki ini menyandarkan pipi ke telapak tangannya. Wooseok menghela napas panjang. Hendak membenarkan anak lelaki itu dalam pangkuan dan pelukannya, ketika ada sepasang lengan meraih putra CEO Jangnam. Duduk di samping Wooseok, seraya memangku bocah kecil yang terlelap setelah stress seharian dicubiti pipinya oleh paman dan bibi _bussiness developer._

“Aku aja.” Wooseok mengamati dua gelas kopi yang tadi diletakkan Jinhyuk di meja.

“Enggak usah. Kamu capek seharian mengurusnya. Kelihatan.” Jinhyuk pelan-pelan menyampirkan jasnya untuk menyelimuti bocah lelaki yang pulas mendengkur halus.

Wooseok tak mengelak lagi. Ia ikut membenarkan selimut. melirik jam dinding. Baru jam 10. Kantor sudah sepi. Tapi jam segini, orang-orang baru mulai bersulang. Mabuk-mabuk jam 11. Muntah-muntah jam 12. Estimasi kedatangan mereka baru pukul 1 atau 2 pagi, itu pun kalau tidak lupa.

“Kamu sudah coba telepon istri atau rumah CEO Jangnam?” Jinhyuk memandangi Wooseok yang terkulai, pelan menyesapi kopi yang ia bawakan.

Wooseok menggeleng. Meletakkan lagi gelas kopi di meja. “Enggak ada jawaban.”

Ia menatapi anak kecil itu, lantas bergerak maju dan mendaratkan ciuman pelan di pipinya. Luput mendapati Jinhyuk termenung memandangi refleksi mereka bertiga di cermin tak jauh dari sofa ruang tamu eksekutif tempat mereka duduk.

“Tadi dia tanya,” Wooseok memungut jemari mungil dalam genggaman, “kapan papanya datang.”

“Wajar ‘kan?” Jinhyuk mengangkat sebelah alis.

“Kamu lihat sendiri, anak ini enggak salah. Dapat _silent treatment_ bapaknya sendiri setelah tadi kautegur CEO Jangnam buat enggak bicara kasar sama anak sendiri.” Wooseok menghela napas. “Dia masih berharap buat pulang sama papanya. Karena CEO Jangnam bilang, dia harus patuh dan menurut sama orang tua. Padahal orang tuanya juga mementingkan kepentingan mereka sendiri.

“Sebelumnya tadi juga dia _tanya, Kak, aku salah apa sama papa-mama_. _Kok enggak diajak main. Tapi katanya papa kerja, sejam kerja bisa beli semua isi lemari baju aku. Aku mesti nabung berapa lama buat dapat sejamnya Papa?_ Pas habis dengar itu, aku... aku—“ 

Wooseok merasakan sengatan di matanya saat tangan Jinhyuk membelai pelan ubun-ubunnya. Merambat turun, menyeka pipi dari apa yang telah luruh dari mata.

Jinhyuk menangkup wajahnya. “Hey, hey... aku tahu itu parah banget, tapi kamu enggak perlu merasa sebersalah ini. Bukan salah kamu.”

 _“You got it wrong.”_ Wooseok menggeleng. “Aku cuma enggak tahu harus apa.”

Yang enggak terkatakan, bahwa rasanya seperti ia dipaksa menghadapi masa kecil sekali lagi. Jadi anak yang kerapkali bertanya-tanya, _aku salahnya apa. Salahnya di mana._ Terus bolak-balik menyalahkan diri sendiri, karena enggak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi dogma bahwa yang paling penting adalah berguna bagi bangsa, negara, dan jelas keluarga. Bahwa harus balas jasa orang tua yang telah membesarkan, padahal ia tak pernah minta dilahirkan cuma untuk ditelantarkan dan menahan perasaan menyakitkan karena diabaikan. Bahwa ia hanya harus mematuhi segala perkataan orang tua, dan memuliakan mereka adalah yang paling utama sedunia.

Dan setelah semua itu, masih juga kembali pada mereka kalau ada apa-apa. Ia benci diri sendiri kenapa mesti mencintai orang tua seperti ini.

 _“Children that’s being abused either physically, emotionally, or both by its parents, don’t stop loving their parents.”_ Jinhyuk meraih Wooseok untuk menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. _“They stop loving themselves.”_

Wooseok meremas jaket yang rangkap profesi jadi selimut. _“And how can they compensate all the love they crave, then?”_

Pandangan Jinhyuk seteduh awan jelang hujan. _“By loving others who willing to love them back.”_

Kalau bukan karena anak itu terbatuk 17 detik kemudian sehingga mereka saling menjauhkan kepala, ciuman Wooseok pasti sudah diraup Lee Jinhyuk.

Pantas enggak orang yang enggak bisa mencintai diri mereka sendiri, jatuh cinta sama orang, dan menerima untuk dicintai balik?

Kesannya terlalu toksik.

Bagaimana kalau nanti orang itu menggantungkan kebahagiaan pada pacarnya? Terus kalau ditinggal berpisah, akan jadi bagaimana dia?

Karena itulah, Wooseok menolak di lain kesempatan saat Jinhyuk menawarkan pulang bareng—atau diantar pulang sekalian. Menolak saat ditawarkan makan atau nongkrong bersama. Berkelit saat berpapasan. Menghindari pandangan. Menyelesaikan cepat-cepat urusan laporan geodesi dengan Jinhyuk mengenai kalkulasi tanah per meter, material konstruksi bangunan, berbanding harga kubik per meter di angka harga pasaran perusahaan mereka. Mengabaikan chat Jinhyuk di luar konteks pekerjaan, sampai bubble chat bertumpuk masif.

Jinhyuk tak pernah membeda-bedakan siapa yang mesti dapat perlakuan lebih istimewa. Mau banci dari divisi humas, gadis sekretaris gendut direktur marketing, para electric engineering yang sering sinting, atau sekretaris cantik BoD, semuanya sama saja.

Bahkan, Kim Wooseok. Sekalipun tentangnya, Jinhyuk menerapkan pengecualian yang batasnya, Wooseok tidak berani bertanya seluas apa _privilege_ apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dan bersedia Jinhyuk berikan padanya. Ada keadilan setara dalam diri Jinhyuk.

Wooseok tidak begitu. Sikapnya bergantung pada siapa orangnya, situasi, kondisi, juga manfaat apa yang ia dapat jika mengeluarkan reaksi tertentu. Ada kepandaian terlatih dalam dirinya: menyesuaikan diri.

Seperti lagi-lagi, kali ini. Restoran itu di balkoni yang menghadap hamparan pemukiman dan kelautan. Seterbuka itu, dan CEO Jangnam melontarkan candaan. _Coba kamu pakai seragam sekolah lagi, Wooseok._ Disambung curhat seorang vendor, _dulu istriku kirim foto pakai seragam sekolah lagi sebelum aku pulang kerja, dan parah mesti tahan ereksi sampai jam pulang._

Wooseok berkelit, bangkit dari tempat duduk. Meraih teko kaca. Baunya keras dan manis, seperti arak beras. “Biar saya tuangkan lagi.”

Wooseok mencengkeram teko kuat-kuat merasakan tangan itu merayap ke belakang bagian badannya. “Maaf, tangan Anda.”

“ _Hey, Pretty Boy, you’re not a woman!_ Santai aja.” CEO Jangnam terbahak-bahak. “Kamu ada pacar ya makanya sensitif?”

Wooseok melirik dari ujung mata. Seungyeon malah menghilang enggak tahu ke mana. Biasanya kalau dia ada, Seungyeon bakal mencetus lawakan purba bapak-bapak, biar mereka tidak terkonsentrasi padanya.

“Ada, hah?” Nada atasannya itu meninggi.

“Enggak ada.” Wooseok menaruh teko lagi. Berjalan keluar dan membungkuk. Tangannya ditahan.

“Mau ke mana?” CEO Jangnam mulai terceguk di antara tawa bau mulutnya. “Ayo duduk, kita minum lagi!”

Rumangsa orang punya harta, takhta, dan tampang, pasti otaknya rumpang dari segala etika. Wooseok sudah biasa, sekalipun justru bahkan nalarnya sendiri yang teriak bahwa ia tidak perlu duduk lagi dan menerima semua ini seperti hukuman.

Ya. Hukuman karena menolak mendapatkan.

Wooseok menahan tak memecahkan cangkir ke muka CEO itu, tatkala tangan bau cerutu mulai membelai lengannya.

Ada suara derap langkah berlari-lari dari bawah, teriring suara kanak-kanak yang pecah, “Papaaa! Mama lagi nyusul ke sini!”

Orang-orang itu saling berpandangan. CEO Jangnam mengumpat. _Anjing_. Wooseok mengingat _samoyed dog_ -nya yang seperti _polar bear._ Manis, penurut, tak menolak dipeluk lama-lama. Ia menahan dengusan.

“Siapa bawa anak dan istri saya ke mari?” desis atasannya.

Tatapan Wooseok menyusuri urat-urat percabangan jalan sempit seantero pinggang bukit. Mendapati ada pemuda yang berlari menanjak jalan sambil menggendong anak yang ia kenali.

Jinhyuk berlari _sprint_ menembus angin dingin. Anak CEO Jangnam dibuntal dalam jaketnya. Menapaki jalan yang menandak curam. Tidak berhenti atau memelankan langkah sedikit pun.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan itu ialah kehadiran Jinhyuk muncul dengan putra CEO itu di balkoni restoran.

Jinhyuk seolah sama sekali tak terengah-engah. Kaus hitam berkerahnya separuh basah. Ia tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah.

“Pak, itu istri Bapak lagi diantar Yohan ke mari pakai motor. Sebentar lagi sampai.” Jinhyuk tak memedulikan siapa saja yang ada, menyerahkan anak lelaki itu, secara tak langsung menyentak tangan CEO Jangnam dari badan Wooseok dan memaksanya untuk memeluk putra sendiri. “Nah, senang kan bisa sama Papa? Jangan menangis lagi, ya.”

“Hum! Makasih, Kak Jinhyuk!” Anak itu tertawa. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

  
“Oke!” Jinhyuk meraih tangan Wooseok dan jaketnya kembali. Senyumnya sirna seketika. “Permisi, Bapak-bapak.”

CEO Jangnam membentak, “Lee Jinhyuk—!”

Jinhyuk tak menoleh lagi. Ia menggamit tangan Wooseok, menariknya menjauh dari beberapa pasang mata yang terbayang apa yang ada di balik pakaian membalut lekuk badan menawan itu.

Begitu mereka melewati selasar restoran dan turun tangga ke bawah, di tikungan dekat resepsionis, ada Cho Seungyeon melambaikan ponselnya. Ia menyeringai lebar. “Tangguh banget kan direktur insinyur kita.”

“Lo bisa bikin dia dipecat.” Wooseok berusaha menarik Jinhyuk untuk berhenti dan bicara. Namun ia berjalan tanpa henti. 

Seungyeon mencibir. Tetapi ada raut senyum tipis di bibir. “ _Thank me later_ , Wooseok.”

Jinhyuk benar-benar bungkam. Wooseok tidak bisa lari karena jemari mereka kini bersisipan satu sama lain. Jinhyuk menjinjing jaket dan menggiring mereka berdua menyisiri jalanan pemukiman yang terlalu lengang, meski baru pukul delapan malam.

Mereka berhenti di dekat tembok dinding jalan dari tebing, yang memagari badan jalan dan mencegah kecelakaan. Wooseok memanjat untuk duduk, tapi Jinhyuk menariknya. Menggeleng kecil.

“Kalau nanti kamu jatuh, bagaimana?” tukas Jinhyuk.

Dahinya kali ini terlihat, berkilau oleh keringat. Habis lari-lari, Jinhyuk masih sebegini wangi, ia tidak mengerti lagi. Wooseok menggigit bibir _. “Don’t you want to catch me?”_

Jinhyuk perlahan menggeleng.

 _“_ Ya sudah _. Mau ikut jatuh bersamaku?”_ Sudut bibir Wooseok ekuivalen satu sama lain.

Jinhyuk memandangnya lekat. Merapatkan badan mereka. Bergumam sehalus sisa deru napasnya setelah sprint sebukit, _Wooseok_. Menyenangi bagaimana cantik kunang-kunang lampu perumahan dan terang benderang mercusuar, melatari Kim Wooseok yang bercahaya dalam kemeja putih. Kontras dari gelap yang mencadari sekitar mereka. Hingga punggung Wooseok bertemu dinding tembok.

“Kenapa mesti jatuh buat sama kamu?” Suara Jinhyuk dalam, tapi inferior dibandingkan intensitas tatapannya pada Wooseok saat tengah menyeka luruhan keringat di dagu dengan punggung tangan.

Wooseok merasakan pelintiran familier dalam dirinya. “Realistisnya begitu. Kita enggak bisa terbang tiap waktu.”

Wooseok mengerling ke arah balkoni restoran tempat lobi dihelat. Melirihkan, _dasar enggak pikir panjang. Gimana nanti konsekuensi._

“Enggak dua-duanya.” Jinhyuk melangkah mendekat, napas mereka mulai bertemu.

“Ya enggak bisa.” Wooseok mulai menarik napas, siap merentetkan lagi berbanjar-banjar kelompok alasan. Tertahan saat Jinhyuk meraih dagunya.

“Aku akan tahan kamu sebelum jatuh. Kalau sudah telanjur, aku bantu bangun.” Ibujari itu mengelus lembut dagu Wooseok. “Tapi aku minta yang sama.”

“Setara yang kamu minta, aku enggak yakin bisa,” lirik Wooseok. Dagunya tertekuk lugu, akhirnya, menemui lagi pandangan Jinhyuk. “Enggak sempurna.”

“Kalau sempurna kamu tuh berarti kayak malaikat, bukan begitu yang aku minta.” Jinhyuk berdecak. Sengaja memanfaatkan tinggi badan dan jangkauan panjang lengan, untuk bertopang dagu, sekaligus setengah merangkul Wooseok. “Cukup begini aja.”

“Manusia tuh enggak pernah puas, tahu.” Wooseok menahan senyuman. “Nanti malah bereskalasi. _Menjadi-jadi_.” Dan ia mendecap bibir.

“Coba berhenti bikin hati anak orang kena _heart subsidence.”_ Jinhyuk mengumpat. “Enggak munafik, memang mau, sih. Tapi, kita bisa negosiasi.”

Wooseok mengulum mulut bagian bawah. Menyenangi pandangan Jinhyuk termagnet tepat ke bibirnya. “Kayak?”

Wooseok mengejapkan mata. Berpikir Jinhyuk bakal mengecupnya saat itu juga. Alih-alih malah memundurkan kepala. “Kalau kamu enggak mau, ya enggak apa-apa.”

Jinhyuk malah melepaskan rangkulan. Beralih bersandar ke dinding yang setinggi pinggangnya. Menyiangi pemandangan lika-liku perumahan yang di tanah dengan kemiringan dan ketinggian bertingkat-tingkat. Senyumnya melebar, lengan terentang, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Wooseok tercabik memikirkan mungkin ketidakberesan dalam dirinya, mengenai hal ini ia jauh lebih ingin lagi menyalahkan orang tua. Juga, pipi menggembung sebelah menyadari Jinhyuk terlihat damai menikmati embusan angin malam beraroma garam.

“Ini desa mesti dicat warna pelangi.” Tawa Jinhyuk juga berlapis-lapis, seperti saat ia memandangi ketinggian tanah yang serupa kurva terbuka di tempat mereka berdiri kini.

Ia terpaku pada senyum Jinhyuk. Mencapai mata. Yang berpijar, dan tak ada sorot kekanakan keberatan penolakan. Memahami konsekuensi. Tak takut sama sekali. Namun, ada pengertian dan penyesuaian hanya untuknya. 

_Cukup begini aja_ , dan Wooseok sudah bekerja bersamanya sebanyak jari di satu tangan dalam skala tahun, untuk tahu Jinhyuk selalu konsisten dengan perkataannya itu.

Wooseok mengambil langkah pertama. Ia tidak tahu letak logika bagaimana caranya cinta orang tua, dan apa yang mereka rumpangkan dalam dirinya, dapat diganti dan diisi oleh apa yang Jinhyuk tawarkan. Namun, dengan kemungkinan bahwa ia tidak yakin bakal tahan dengan _prospek “cukup begini aja”_ , lengannya terulur, menyelinap ke pinggang pria yang tertawa, dan menjatuhkan dahi ke punggung pria tangguh ini.

Jinhyuk terperangah, kemudian memutar badan. “Aku tetap enggak mau diajak jatuh.”

Wooseok membunuh tawa Jinhyuk dengan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. Berjinjit. Merasakan Jinhyuk ragu merengkuhnya ketika ia menatap dengan dagu menekuk lugu. Mereka sama-sama memiringkan kepala, memagut lembut tiap lekuk mulut satu sama lain.

“Kalau... _jatuh_ cinta sama aku?” Bibir Wooseok seperti tepi cawan anggur yang direguk dan dicandu Jinhyuk. Merah, basah, dan berkilau.

Jinhyuk tertawa. Seserak gemersak angin yang melewati atap-atap retak rumah di bawah sana. _“That’s what I do.”_

Wooseok menanamkan senyumnya di sisa tawa yang lalu sekali lagi mewangi di bibir Jinhyuk.


End file.
